


Cold

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [17]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: So I had reblogged a prompt ask meme thing, and a friend suggested me to write on of the prompts. Well, it was supposed to be angsty, but I'm no good at that, so I ended up writing something fluffy instead. Whoops.





	

Azura walked through the palace halls, trying to find someone special to her. Ryouma looked around the corner, seeing his wife, looking for him. He walked up behind her, put his around her waist, onto her stomach, pulling her into the room next to them. The two started to giggle, falling down to the ground, then they giggled even more. 

Azura looked at Ryouma, smiled, and pulled her hair back behind her ear. "There you are," she said, lightly kissing his lips. 

"Hehe, here I am. Is there something you wanted, My Queen," he asked, kissing her back. 

"Oh, nothing, I wanted to spend sometime with you." 

"Hm, okay. What do you have in mind?" 

"I don't really know, you usually think of something on the spot." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yeah, maybe we can go into town, get some food, something nice, and calm, for once." 

"Alright, alright." 

Ryouma got off the ground, and held out his hand to help up Azura. She held onto his arm, as the walked through the town, seeing it's not very busy, most people decided to stay home. She then let go of his arm, and took the opportunity, when he wasn't paying attention, to pick up some snow, pack it into a ball, and throw it at his head. He looked at her, pretending he was irritated, and she giggled, knowing that he really wasn't, and threw a snowball back at her. The two started to laugh, and started a snowball fight. Azura ran through the forest, trying to find a way to ambush him, but kept on running to the pier, then stopping. She turned around, seeing that Ryouma was close behind, she stepped aside, letting him fall into freezing waters. 

"Oh, so cold," he said, reaching for the pier. 

Azura helped him back onto the pier. "Ryouma! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" 

"I-I-It's okay, I-I'm okay." 

"Are you sure? L-Let's get you home." 

"Y-Yes." 

Azura walked with Ryouma, slowly, back home, it only got colder as they were walking back. She got him back into their room, and helped him get some of his armor off, and set it up to dry. He slowly took off the rest of his armor as Azura grabbed one of his kimono's to wear, and a blanket to keep himself warm. 

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get you something hot to drink." 

"T-Thank you," he said, putting his kimono on, and wrapping himself in the blanket. 

It took a little bit for Azura to returned. She handed him the cup of tea, she then changed into something more comfortable, herself. Ryouma took a sip of his drink, the hot drink felt nice on his finger tips. 

"T-Thank you, m-my love." 

She kissed him again, and cuddled up with him, hoping that her warmth can transfer to him. For the rest of the night, the two watched the snowflakes fall down to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had reblogged a prompt ask meme thing, and a friend suggested me to write on of the prompts. Well, it was supposed to be angsty, but I'm no good at that, so I ended up writing something fluffy instead. Whoops.


End file.
